five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
F00F NITES AT D00F'S
'F00F NITES AT D00F'S '''is the greatest game you will ever see. 1000/10, completely perfect, no flaws at all, so good it became a religion. Inhale it's beauty, because it's that beautiful. Story The worst OC ever-- I mean, Niki the Neko is hanging with her Mary Sue friends, when suddenly she hears a huge roar and is attacked by dinosaur animatronics. This leads to her being trapped within Doof the Dino's Jurassic Funpark, a small amusement park where dinosaur animatronics rule the land, and the only entertainment is this weird 6 to 12 TV channel called Fazbear Network. Don't worry, when you're a Mary Sue, everything is easy! Mechanics Power-O-Meter You start off with a full power-o-meter, and it drains throughout the night. It is needed to use special attacks. Special Attacks Special Attacks are special moves the player can pull off to aid them on their journey. These powers are; *'Controlled Shock: 'Can be used to repel the animatronics. Uses the least power. *'Time Pause: 'Pauses time, but it also pauses the player, making it basically a game pause. Uses no power. *'Shapeshifting: 'Animatronics stop attacking the player, however they will start talking with the player, wasting time. Uses a medium amount of power. *'Portal Hopping: 'Allows you to teleport animatronics to other areas. Uses a medium amount of power. *'Cliche Beam: '''Deactivates all animatronics for the night and skips three hours. Uses no power, but requires for you to have gotten all the endings. Merry-Go-Round An alternative to the Controlled Shock, this doesn't drain your power-o-meter but is less effective. Fazbear Network What happens when The Immortal and the Restless and FNaF Minigames have a child. An optional intermission, watching it allows you to play minigames, which usually take quite a few minutes, but if you try hard, give you one-use powerups. Characters Niki the Neko Niki is a human-- err, neko who wears a pink dress (actually a pink shirt) with curly, pink hair, beautiful blue eyes, a cat nose, lavender cat ears and a cat tail, and crystal wings which she can summon at will. Behavior Niki is the main character, so her actions are decided by the character. However, as evidenced by cutscenes, she is a complete perfect Mary Sue who has a relationship with every male FNaF character decides Freddy, and a rivalry with every female FNaF character. Doot the Dinosaur Doot is a grayish green dinosaur animatronic with a black tophat with a purple rim and a golden bowtie. Behavior Doot activates as early as Night 1. He has a dry throat, so he'll break into your room, demanding tea. If you have tea on your desk, splash it on your screen to feed it too him. If you don't have tea, he'll kill you to death. Ptero the Pterodactyl Ptero is a dull brown pterodactyl animatronic who wears a green scarf around his neck, and has wings instead of arms. Behavior He usually sits on the Merry-Go-Round as a prop, however on Night 2 this all changes. Sometimes when the Merry-Go-Round his active, he'll wake up, and start screaming "SCREEEE I HATE YOU I HATE ME MY EARS ARE BLEEDING HALP HALP HALP--" Turn off the merry-go-round to make him sleep again. If you don'tt, he kill you. The Clichesaurus The Clichesaurus is the MOST AWESOME, PERFECT, COOL AND AMAZING ANIMATRONIC IN TEH UNVIERSE!!! SHE HAS RAINBOW WINGS GLOWING EYES SPARKLE SPOONS AND ICE CREAM CANNONS!!! SHE'S TOTALLY NICE AND PERFECT AND IS THE MEANING OF LIEF!!! Behavior If she activates, she'll make a GLISTENING RAINBOW SPARKLE KAWAII MEOW sound and then kill you. It's that simple. The only thing that can stop her is using the Portal Hopping or Cliche Beam powerup when you hear her.. ahem.. "roar." She can activate on any night. Dino the Dinosaur He's your stereotypical withered animatronic; rips all over him, exposed endoskeleton, blood leaking all over him, and pitch black eyes with fiery red pupils. Behavior If Doot is near or in your office, Dino may activate and attack him. This will reset Doot's position, but can activate Ptero and the Clichesaurus. F-0SSIL He's Doot, but he's an endoskeleton. He still wears Doot's singature hat and bowtie, but his bowtie is instead a golden ribbon and his hat is a purple bowler hat. Behavior F-0SSIL will rarely appear riding the Merry-Go-Round, with edgy music playing and red text reading "JURASSIC CONQUENCES" flashing all over the screen. If you turn on the Merry-Go-Round, he'll be satisfied and leave. If you forget to, he'll get angry, jumpscare you, and give you the bad ending, which is better explained in the endings segment. Minigames Hammer Time with Delight and Friends Hammer Time with Delight and Friends is a gameshow on Fazbear Network, featuring the gang from Five Frights at Delight's. In this show you have to work against a time limit to answer as many questions about the FNaF Fanon Wiki as possible. If you're able to answer all 50 questions, you gain the Hammer Time powerup, which allows you to skip at least four hours. DoorKitten's Ultra Cool ASMR DoorKitten's Ultra Cool ASMR is a.. ahem, "reality TV show" on Fazbear Network, featuring DoorKitten from Five Nights at DoorKitten's. The entire show is literately just DoorKitten whispering to a camera, doing random weird things to make noise. If you're somehow able to survive this nightmare, you gain the Headache powerup, which makes all animatronics actively avoid your office for one hour. Fredbear and Friends: A Musical Journey Fredbear and Friends: A Musical Hourney is a children's educational TV show on Fazbear Network, featuring the gang from Funtime at Fredbear's. The show is basically just Fredbear and the gang going on cheesy adventure, singing songs every five seconds, and spamming you with random facts. At the end there is a quiz, testing you on what you've learned. If you get every answer right, you get the Springlock powerup, which makes it so the shapeshifting powerup doesn't cause long conversations. Endings Normal Ending The most basic ending in the game, earned by completing the game normally. In this ending, Niki is running away from the amusement park, being chased down by F-0SSIL. He catches up to her, and attempts to bite her, so Niki fires a rainbow laser at him, causing him to explode. Niki jumps in her car, and attempts to drive home.. but falls down a cliff and into a pit of water. The car sinks into the water and her blood stains the pool a rainbow color. Bad Ending Earned by not turning on the merry-go-round when faced with F-0SSIL. In this ending, the screen starts glitching out, with the words "BAD ACTIONS HAVE JURASSIC CONSEQUENCES" flashing all over the screen. F-0SSIL's piercing red eyes appear, the screen glitches out, and the game crashes. If you try to reopen the game after that, you are meant with a screen of F-0SSIL infinitely dabbing as rainbow-colored cookies and milkshakes spin in the background. The background music is Dinosaurs go Rawr, and after a while of this the game crashes. Good Ending In the beginning, the same cutscene from the Normal Ending plays, however when the cutscene normally ends, the camera zooms out to reveal that the cutscene is on a computer screen, and a brown-haired teen with blue eyes and fake lavender cat ears (assumed to Niki in real life) sitting near it. Out of nowhere, a dinosaur-like shadow with a slasher smile and indigo eyes appears, leaps at her with a screeching sound, and the screen goes black. In the void, bright red text reading "JURASSIC CONSEQUENCES: COMING SOON" slowly fades onto the screen. Extras After gaining the Good Ending, you can access the Extra menu! Custom Night Do I really have to explain this? All you need to do is adjust the AI of the animatronics. It's that simple. Jumpscares Allows you to play the jumpscares. Doof the Dinosaur Splashes tea onto the screen, causing it to fade to static. His scream is the one from FNaF1. Ptero the Pterodactyl Swoops at the player, swinging his talons at him while screeching loud enough to hurt your ears. He has the FNaF1 scream, but louder. The Clichesaurus Shoots a rainbow laser beam at the player which wipes them from existence. Their scream is an anime cry. Dino the Dinosaur Dino suddenly turns into a dragon, and breathes fire all over the player. Their scream is the FNaF1 scream, which slowly fades into a roaring sound. F-0SSIL It's basically just a close up of his face, with the words "JURASSIC CONSEQUENCES" flashing all over the scream. His scream is just the Golden Freddy scream. Endings It allows you to play the cutscenes from the endings. These cutscenes are the Normal Ending one, the Bad Ending one, the Good Ending one (with the Normal Ending part cut out), and the Dinosaur Ending, which is basically just the start-up message which shows instead of the title screen when you get the Bad Ending. Category:Joke Pages Category:Games